The proposed study has two primary objectives. First it will investigate the relative importance of the use of student jurors and the process of deliberation on the results of jury simulation experiments. Second, it will analyse transcripts of deliberations of simulated jurors to investigate the processes of practical reasoning and persuasion, as well as processes of coalition formation in these groups. The data come from a laboratory experiment which simulates a trial for theft. Groups (students or actual jurors) view a videotape of a trial and are asked to reach a conclusion on guilt or innocence of the accused. Some subjects are asked to deliberate as six person juries to arrive at verdicts. Others are asked to decide as individuals. Comparisons may, therefore, be made between deliberators and non-deliberators and between students and non-students. The deliberation data comes from tape recordings of the deliberations of the juries.